


Cat and Spider Game

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Boners, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: A Spider finds a Black Cat on the roof. They beat each other up. The Spider is maybe a little bit in love.Or: A Spiderman AU, in which Noya is Spiderman and has a thing for leather catsuits.





	Cat and Spider Game

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this in Asahi’s pov but I wanted this to be all gratuitous appreciation so. Noya PoV. Identity porn.
> 
> Inspired by[ Black Cat Asahi Fan Art](https://duuuurtystuff.tumblr.com/post/174763721045/black-cat-asahi-8-thank-you-for-this)
> 
>  

Noya was pretty sure there was a rule that all super powered hero types had to abide by. It mandated that every hero must have one unpowered best friend who was in the know, one hard ass mentor and one kind mentor, one enemy related to their tragic past, and one smoking hot rival/enemy that they dedicated themselves to bringing over to the right side of justice. Noya wasn’t exactly on track with all that, as he lacked a tragic past and so an enemy related to it was right out. Plus he didn’t really have much by way of consistent bad guys anyway; just costumed weirdos who weren’t important enough for the bigger heroes to deal with. Noya was small time with small time villains he caught between class and practice and a part time job.

He caught them, passed them over to Ukai (his hard ass mentor. Noya was lacking in the nice mentor department.) to be locked up in some morally and legally questionable facilities, and went about his business. 

He did have the awesome best friend thing working him in Ryuu at least, though as it turned out having no powers and not being a secret badass or tech genius made things not as cool as they’d hoped when Noya had first started out. They’d imagined Ryuu being backup and getting to see a lot of cool shit but as it turned out Ryuu couldn’t really do much, except run interference when Noya had to run off, and listen to him vent (which, actually, was doing a lot but Tanaka tended to wave it off as unimportant) Important but not exactly amazing. 

On the bright side Noya was doing great in the hot rival/enemy department. Not so great with the converting them to the right side of the law or, at the moment, not getting his ass kicked but it was hard to even care because Wow, so hot. 

He hit the ground with an oomph, head making a sound that was a little worrying when it collided with the ground, and stars danced in front of his blurred vision. His chest was screaming from the impact of a booted kick that had not just driven all the air out of his lungs but had managed to take him off his feet and push him back. His pained groaned melted into a wet cough and wheeze; something shifted in his chest that he was pretty sure wasn’t meant to shift. A rib, or two, and he had to shut his eyes and grit his teeth against the pain of his next breath.

God, how hard could that guy hit? 

The Black Cat, as the media had taken to calling them after some shakey cell phone footage had ended up on the internet showing the thief in a black catsuit jumping across rooftops, had been on his radar for a few months. They weren’t exactly worth the time of the people Noya worked for, as thievery was just not as important as murder and city wide destruction, but with each robbery he’d become more and more interested. It was just bad form for him to let someone steal on his turf, for starters. It was bad for his reputation. 

And he was curious about the blurry figure from security cams and that cell phone video, who was able to slip past not just guards and locks but some of the most high tech and fancy security systems out there to get at jewels, expensive art, priceless artifacts, the occasional bit of secret tech, and cash. 

They left very little behind by way of evidence, just some grainy security videos that never caught their face, and a lot of mystery. No fingerprints, no hair, no sweat, not even a jaunty calling card to taunt the cops with. (Noya had yet to meet a person willing to dress up to commit their crimes who didn’t want at least a little attention and yet Black Cat wasn’t doing any of the usual costumed psycho stuff.  

What they did get into places, and do things, that should have been impossible without the use of powers but nothing on the videos suggested anything except a ton of skill and a dash of good luck being at play. 

A lot of luck. A suspicious amount of luck, in the form of power going out just when the Cat dropped down onto a pressure sensitive surface or guards being distracted just around the corner from them or things conveniently falling in the path of pursuers.

Or Noya’s webshooters jamming up on him, for the very first time ever.

He’d gotten lucky himself. He’d actually paid attention to the news for a change of pace, heard about some fancy art exhibit, with rare priceless pieces on display, downtown, and had taken it upon himself to stake out the gallery every night in hopes the Cat would be attracted. Three nights in and his long nights had paid off. He’d even gotten the drop on them, creeping up while they were picking the lock on the skylight and then the jam up. 

Which had blown the element of surprise, as they not just jammed but made a worrying whirring noise and started belching smoke, and drawn the Cat’s attention to him. He’d tossed out some witty banter, gotten a raised eyebrow in return and then the Cat had run at him.

Everything had gone downhill from there because, and he couldn’t stress this enough, so hot. They, He, was tall and thickly built; the skintight black leather left nothing to the imagination. A wide neck adorned with a black choker, powerful arms, broad shoulders, thighs that looked like they could crush someone’s head, and an ass that was just unfairly distracting. The front of the catsuit opened into a deep, fur framed V. Really deep. Indecently so, really, and it was so hard to keep his eyes from dropping to take in tanned skin and sculpted abs or following what was practically an arrow down down down to-

Well. Noya was pretty sure the guy wasn’t wearing a cup which was just dangerous and impractical and he was committing all of it to memory. All of it. Skin gleaming with sweat, shifting over hard muscle, panted breath and bright eyes when they came at each other, punches and kicks, weaving in and out of each other’s guard, trading glancing blows (and some not so glancing), dark hair rippling as he matched Noya for speed and strength. He took it all in, memorized it, tried to focus past the way his heart was pounding in his chest and his blood was running hot under his flushed skin. 

Even the face, what he could see of it around a black domino mask, was nice. Chiseled jaw, a nice mouth that occasionally quirked into a grin that showed off just a hint of teeth, prominent nose. Thick wavy brown hair fell to brush their shoulders and absolutely gleamed under the light of the moon; it was just...too much. 

Which was why he’d ended up kicked in the chest. How was he supposed to focus on fighting at a time like this? 

That frantic tingling that told him when things were going badly kicked up a notch. He snapped his eyes open then, squawking in alarm, threw himself to the side just in time to avoid a boot to the chest. A boot that, when it impacted the hard surface of the roof they were on, cracked the concrete. He didn’t want to think about the damage it would have done to him.

He rolled to his feet, keeping his pain on his tongue and behind clenched teeth, and dropped back into one of the fighting stances Ukai had drilled into him. Lower, more defensive, weight forward for power. 

Cat smiled again, sharp and irritatingly attractive. “I thought you’d be taller Spider.” 

Noya blinked rapidly then stood up a little straighter, mouth setting into a thin line. “Excuse me?” 

He shrugged, slowly circling Noya. His head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed in thought. “You seem taller in all those pictures. And when people talk about you they make you seem...larger than life.” 

Noya skipped over the fact that Ryuu took all those pictures for the blog they ran together from favorable angles made to make him look bigger, and zeroed in on what was truly important. “People talk about me?” He had some followers for his blog, and there was that jerky, pretty boy talking head on the local news who talked a lot of trash about him (Oikawa? Something like that) but other than that he didn’t think he was really on anyone’s radar.  

Aside from the government. 

“Sure.” Black Cat was getting closer, bit by bit, long strides and flashing teeth, a tongue dragging over his bottom lip. He didn’t move like anyone Noya had seen before; there was power and grace in every movement, whole body moving not as parts but as a single thing, sensuous and confident. He was prowling, stalking, watching him with lamp bright eyes. Noya was kind of into it. “At the weekly bad guy meet ups.” 

“The...is that a thing?” There was no way that was a thing. Unless it was. That would be pretty cool.

The city was a weird place and getting weirder every day. He’d thought radioactive spider bites would be the strangest thing he ever dealt with but somewhere between learning to hold back during volleyball practice and games and occasionally saving people he’d run into aliens, ghosts, and actual magic users. It really put the world into perspective for him. A group that got together to talk crime and heroes wasn’t that far fetched.

Cat laughed, warm, husky, and as sweet as the smile that followed, soft and fond. “No.” 

Black Cat leapt at him and meeting the blow, throwing his arms up and letting it come down across them, almost drove him down to his knees. He choked, sharp shifting pain in his chest, then pushed back hard enough to make Cat stumble. He followed it with a punch, wilder than it should have been, and then they were fighting again. 

Block, dodge, punch, breathe and step back, block again. Noya inhaled, exhaled, took a grazing blow across the face and gave one back that made Cat’s head snap back. He let himself feel a moment of satisfaction (“I thought you’d be taller” his ass.) before he was hoping away, bending back into a handspring and pushing up and away, just missing another punch that he could hear slicing the air just overhead.

It should have been at least a little scary, Cat was swinging like he wanted to take Noya’s head off, but apparently his dick was kind of into it. Or maybe it was just a battle boner that he was getting? That was something that could happen wasn’t it? 

Black Cat twisted and bent back in a way that was, frankly, sinful before dropping down further and sweeping out a leg to try and take Noya off his feet. He avoided it, flipped, pivoted as soon as he was back on his feet, aimed a kick at the taller man’s chin and caught his shoulder instead. His foot was pushed away hard and Cat was back up and coming for him again in a flash. (Nope, probably not a fight hard on because the flush of heat as he watched Black Cat slink back to his feet, body stretching and back arching, was all about...that.) 

“Were you bitten by a radioactive cat?” Noya asked, knocking aside another punch to drive his fist into the other’s stomach. Black Cat grunted, hunched forward with a cough. Noya swayed, tasted blood and salt coating his tongue, and tried to shake away the fog creeping into his thoughts. “That sort of thing is going around. I know a guy.” 

It was a legit question. He hadn’t fought anyone who’d been able to match him blow for blow, and hit hard enough to rattle his head, before. It was enough to make a guy curious. 

“A what?” Black Cat huffed, laughter wrapping around the words. 

That was probably a no then. 

Moving on. “I don’t suppose you’re stealing to give the money to orphans or something?” 

“No.” Another sharp smile. “I just like it.” 

Disappointing. A noble cause would make it easier to convert him to the side of justice, start an amazing team up, and then get married somewhere warm and tropical only to have one of them tragically shoved into a fridge before their time. Thought maybe he should start with getting a real name and not getting his nose broken and not wedding plans. 

Maybe.  

Another step to avoid a punch and he collided with something, the hard wood of the frame holding up the building's water tank. He stumbled, pain flaring up his side, under his ribs, hollowing him out with heat and fire, tried to avoid what he saw coming as if in slow motion, what the tingling in his head warned him about, but hands came down on either side of him first. They boxed him in as golden-brown eyes peered down at him, burned through him. He pushed against Cat’s broad chest but the man didn’t budge. Instead hands wrapped around his wrists, wrenched them up, high enough to force him onto the tips of his toes (Could Cat pick him up, he wondered. ...Did he want Cat to pick him up? ...he didn't think he'd be totally against the idea, actually.), and pinned them above his head, to the wall. Cat loomed over him, bent close enough that Noya could see the whites of his eyes, imagined that if not for his mask he could feel his breath. Black Cat pressed against him, larger body pushing Noya fully against the wooden frame behind him.

Look at that, he was into this too. He was learning so much about himself. 

“Ah. Your nose is bleeding. A little bit. Sorry about that.”

Cat’s hand pressed down on his wrist, warm through the fabric of their costumes, and 

Something popped, burst warmly on his skin and tore his costume. Noya yelped, head tilting back to look up and-

Oh. 

His webbing pod had burst, spreading white webbing all over his hand and the wooden frame he’d been pinned to. While somehow completely missing Cat’s hand, which was now trailing down his arm playfully. Noya pulled at the sudden binding, grimly accepting when nothing happening. He was stuck, really stuck. That stuff was strong enough to web people to walls and ceilings and have them stick with little worry of gravity dragging them down, and that was in small amounts. A whole pod was overkill for just sticking a hand to some wood. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Noya said solemnly. “This doesn’t....this has never happened to me before. I don't know what's going on, I'm usually good for a way longer fight.” 

Cat smiled again, hand gliding over his shoulder, pressing and dragging over his collarbone, to rest against Noya’s chest, right above his heart. He felt like he was one fire, skin sparking and smoldering under his suit in every place Cat had touched. “That’s okay. We can play some other time, _Little_ Spider.”   

Noya whined in protest as Cat pulled away and jogged towards the edge of the roof. “Little? Are you really calling me little? ...wait, quick question, what’s with the outfit? Isn’t your chest cold? Not that it’s a bad look, I like it, I’m just...wondering.”

And shutting up now, because Cat had paused to look back at him, expression somewhere between bewildered and heated. It was enough to make Noya’s costume feel even tighter in the crotch, erection straining against the cup, and wow, that was just...the last thing he needed. 

Was he not embarrassed enough already? But no, he realized as Black Cat waved and winked before vaulting over the edge and, hopefully, not ten stories to his death, this was going to get worse. He either had to wait for the web fluid to breakdown on it’s own, which would take hours, or he was going to have to call Ukai for help.

There was really only one viable option. 

Ah. Well. At least the suit was insulated, so he wasn’t likely to freeze or anything over the next few hours. Now to find a comfortable position to wait out the fluid. 

\---

“You can’t want to bang the bad guy Noya.” Tanaka said, sounding so deeply disappointed in him that Noya actually felt guilty. "I thought I taught you better than that."

The morning had dawned bright and far too early. Yuu found himself leaning very heavily of Ryuu was they shuffled towards the gym for morning practice and very seriously rethinking every choice that had lead him to that miserable moment. He was sore all over, his enhanced healing not so impressive that he wasn’t still feeling the fight from the night before, he was exhausted, and he wasn’t in the mood for Ukai’s smug looks during practice. He’d ended up calling in for help and having to deal with his coach’s unimpressed look while the webbing was dissolved around his hand.

And then a lecture about taking better care of his equipment and how he was lucky to have that stuff and if he kept going off on his own like that he’d be back to stopping muggers in his track pants and a ski mask by the end of the month. 

It was going to be a long day and Ryuu and his needless judgement weren’t helping any. He’d expected his very best friend in the whole world to be excited about a potential regular nemesis, not to pick up on the way he was babbling on and on about what a nice ass Black Cat had, or to point out that he’d unthinkingly admitted to maybe getting a fight boner.

“Anyway,” Ryuu said as they stepped into the gym. “What about-”

“Nishinoya!” He’d barely stepped inside when his name was called. Tanaka stepped aside but the space was quickly filled by a worried looking Asahi. Warm hands touched his arm, smoothed over the bare skin and left him tingling. The syrupy warmth that filled his stomach whenever Asahi was near surged up in full force. “What happened to you? You’re all bruised up.” 

Noya looked down at himself, noted that he was indeed showing the effects of last night in the form of dark splotches all over his exposed arms and legs (and some places that couldn’t be seen). They’d been worst last night but already they were looking days, maybe a week, old. 

“Were these there yesterday?” Asahi forced him to flip his arm over, ran rough fingers along sensitive skin there, poking and prodding here and there. 

“Asahi-san-” He started

Asahi’s eyes jumped up, widened and then hands were on his face, touching a sensitive spot just below his eye. “And your face. It looks like you were in a fight. Were you...were you in a fight?” 

His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked so horrified by the idea that Yuu wanted to hug him and promise that he was fine and absolutely hadn’t been in any fights ever in life, lie though that was. 

“Extra practice, like always. Tanaka got me in the face with a ball.” Noya said, flashing the other man a wide grin. “Don’t worry about me, Asahi-san.” 

Asahi opened his mouth, looked like he was going to say something then jerked away from him like Noya had just burst into flames. His face flushed dark red and his eyes, soft brown, darted to the side as he took a few hasty steps back. 

“Right. Of course. Umm,” He reached up, tugged on a strand of hair that had come loose from it’s bun, and nodded tightly. “Good. But be more careful maybe, please. We can’t go forward without you.” 

A soft tap to the shoulder followed and then Asahi was leaving as swiftly as he’d appeared. Noya could have died happy in the moment, heart and chest feeling full to bursting and bright warmth radiating through him, watching Asahi trot over to a bemused Daichi and grinning Suga, if Tanaka hadn’t nudged him hard right in his healing ribs. He hissed out a breath through his teeth and staggered away as discreetly as he could, hand pressed against his side. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Ryuu said. “So, like I was saying: why are you getting stupid over some thief when Asahi is-” 

“He’s too nice. Did you see his face when he asked if I was in a fight? I thought he was going to cry.” Noya explained for what felt like the hundredth time, shaking his head. “I could never tell him the truth and it would just go all tragic, like in all those movies. But someone like Black Cat-”

Ryuu had the uncanny ability to roll his eyes so hard Noya could practically hear it. Amazing really. That, and a hard slap between his shoulders (so cruel, Ryuu was so cruel) ended the conversation in its tracks, Noya too busy falling over and writhing in pain to continue. Ryuu, unfeeling bastard that he was, stepped right over him and beelined towards Ennoshita and Kiyoka, who were doing their best to pretend they hadn’t seen them come in, as they usually did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi, cheeky cat burglar by night, timid college student by day.


End file.
